Free City of Romau
The City of Romau has for the longest time been an area of political neutrality. As one of the Imperial Free Cities, Romau enjoys greater amounts of economic freedom and military protection than other vassals of the . This has caused the city to also become quite dependent on the Empire, however, and its political structure might not survive any further troubles in the Empire, their main investor and protector. Dark times loom over the Empire, and its fate could very well become the fate of small, little Romau. Lore Outpost of an Empire In the days long before the Empire in Griffenheim, the Kingdoms in Aquileia and Wingbardy, or even the great land of Equestria proper; the stood. The history of Romau begins with the Empire of Arantigos in 600 BLB and his conquests, Romau originated as a great fortress city built by Arantigos himself on the banks of the great river. The Empire Collapses After his death, his empire decayed and collapsed as his successors fought. One of these successor states was the newly independent state of Romau. When Arantigos died a Senate was called, and the people of Romau elected Kaeso Tatian as dictator for life to ensure safety for the city. A great general in his own regard, Kaeso moved out and claimed large swaths of the northernmost parts of the Arantigan Empire. When he died, his adopted son Manus Tatian attempted to seize power and continue the dynasty but was executed by the Senate. In this time Romau lost most of its land, and now only consisted of the regions of Rima, Falconia, and Thurwingen. Romau would not achieve the height it had under Kaeso ever again, for almost a millennium and a half Romau would experience gains and losses, but it would maintain its independence always, keeping its civilization and unique warrior culture. The Romau Legion The first real challenge to Romaun independence would come in the form of the , who attempted to invade into Romaun lands in 559 ALB. Once more a great general rose to protect Romau, this time in the form of Nipian Pola was a militarist and true believer in the cult of Arantigos-Boreas, believing Arantigos himself guided his spear. Possibly it did, for he threw back the Katernii in a brutal struggle. Eventually, he would march on the city with his personal guard called the "Romau Legion" to attempt to declare himself "God King of Romau". The Senate responded by ordering the Legion to arrest him and arrange his execution, which a pouch of gold ensured. Pola was dead, but the damage he caused had left its mark. Romau had become a militarist Republic, its independence guarded by the Legion. For one hundred and fifty years Romau would continue this cycle, with politicians and generals attempting to use real and fake crises to try to seize power, but it always ended the same; with the Romau Legion being used, and their head on the ground, separate from their body. Submission to Grover I In the year 704 ALB things began to look up for Romau once more. A booming textile industry bolstered the civilian economy and Romau weaponsmiths and mercenaries became highly sought after. Citizens began to speak of a new, Romaun Empire. These hopes were dashed with the arrival of . Romau would be one of Grover I's conquests - even Romau could not stand up to the power of the Idol of Boreas. In desperation, the Senate did what they said they would never do again. They appointed a general named Vibius Salvetor the Dictator of Romau. Vivius launched into a flurry of action, mobilizing the Romau legion and waging a fighting retreat against Grover until from within the walls of Romau he was forced to endure a great siege. When he knew the battle was lost Vibius offered to negotiate with Grover. He offered Romau as a loyal vassal state if Grover would keep their land intact, inflict no harm on their people, and let Romau remain autonomous. Grover accepted but added two conditions, Vibius would give up his head, and the grant him the service of the Romau legion. Vibius would oblige as long as none in Romau would have to see his dead body. And so Romau was part of the Empire, and the Legion served the Emperors always. This agreement would lead to Romau's first era of true prosperity since the times of Kaeso Tatian, and the Empire was very popular in the city. This loyalty reaped its rewards in 728 when the University of Romau was founded as one of the first great homes of learning in the Empire. But the same could not be said for the man who technically controlled the city. When Grover left, he sought a royal puppet. He found this in Succius Pola, an incompetent, disgraced descendant of Nipian Pola. Yet Succius did his job for the emperor, and the Senate handled the administration smoothly. Grover II's 'Bloody Peace' In 785 ALB Grover I was succeeded by Grover II, a far more aggressive and violent Kaiser. And Succius was succeeded Antonius Pola, a griffon just competent enough for his ambition to cause trouble. Whilst Grover II was fighting an Aquileian revolt, Antonius dissolved the Senate and seized power. The Senate escaped, alerting Grover II of the betrayal. Furious, Grover ordered the Romau Legion to take the city. Pretending to defect to Antonius, the Legion tricked and killed Antonious, taking the city and arresting his supporters. But when Grover arrived at this city, he was not pleased; he expected to stand before a pile of rubble on which he could build a statue and new Romau to his liking. This anger manifested as the Imperial army descended on Romau and destroyed the walls and looted the city, the Legion held the city center but could do nothing to stop the sack. After this tragedy, Grover II dissolved the Legion and forced upon the city the "Verdammter Frieden”, The Bloody Peace, gifting it generous funds to rebuild itself, but limiting it to be a city and a city alone. 90% of Romau's land was handed to neighboring Imperial Vassals ( , , and ), and its autonomy was curtailed along with its ability to raise an army. In a stroke of good fortune, the Archon of Eyr took a genuine interest in the city and relocated there and began to direct and assist in the rebuilding of the city. Over the centuries, Romau was rebuilt and returned to its former glory The Riots Grover IV death in 970 ALB destabilised the Empire, and discontent plagued the streets of Romau. Things truly began to spiral when a noble on the Regency Council withheld food supplies when he did not receive what he wanted in a contract in Griffenheim. Since Romau relied on the Empire for aid, and the unrest had caused the neglect of food reserves to the city; Romau began to starve. Famine turned to strikes, and strikes turned to rioting. The City Council passed the “Rüstungsakt”, the Armaments act, raising for the first time in 200 years, a Romaun “Army”. A small poorly trained army led by an eager Archon attempts to disperse the strikers. When they failed to disperse, the unit broke discipline, firing on the protesters and killing 43. The harsh repression sows a seed of doubt in the people of Romau, anti-Archonism and anti-Council tendencies gradually evolve into Socialist thinking and Republican ideas. When the food returned the immediate threat passed, and a strained calm returned to Romau. But as a result of this, citizens began to carry weapons in the streets, a constant reminder of the wounds inflicted on the city. Rise and Fall of the Republic 8 years later the Emperor was overthrown and the was declared. Inspired by Kermaskai's actions in the Imperial Capital, Romauns arrested the city council and proclaimed the "People's Legion of Romau", forming revolutionary militias, actions that were not received well by many. The Archon fled, as did many other dissidents still loyal to the Empire, uniting with Imperial military forces to form “Legionärskohorte Großgriffonien” Legionnaire cohort Großgriffonien. Marching on the city, with the assistance of modern Imperial artillery, Romau was retaken. Eager to pursue the fleeing members of the Griffonian Republic, the army left the city before it could be fully secured. Not only did the army fail to intercept the fleeing revolutionaries, but their absence from Romau allowed revolutionaries to flee or hide and regather their strength for some future day of revolution. What resulted - the Year of the Five Senators, in which Senator after Senator was cut down by the people, the Senate, or their own Empire. The one who emerged was Jules Michel Ravioli, who has led the country capably since the 970s as part of the Wingbardian Golden Generation of immigrants. Since then Romau's growth has stagnated, the uncertainty of Imperial rule in 1007 has caused disorder in the city. And the possibility of another new order to rise. Starting Situation As a city state not much is expected of Romau but it is surprisingly well off. The city itself has a large core population of 2.23M with further cores on Rima, Thurwingen, and Falconia and a modest industry of 2 military and 6 civilian factories . Its status as a Free Imperial City 'give benefits to its economy and the city can be easily turned into a fortress. The main problem is the low war support the City of Romau start off with making it difficult to change conscription and economy laws. Threats and Opportunities '''Griffonian Empire '-The City of Romau starts as a vassal of the Empire and will break free once either the northern or southern states secede from the Empire. The Empire is the largest threat to Romau as they will eventually try to reclaim Romau. If the Archon became the regent of the Griffonian Empire then the Empire will go to war with Romau at the same time they try to absorb the rest of the southern vassals which happens along the end of 1009. If the Duchess became the regent of the Griffonian Empire then Romau is given enough time to wage the border wars for Rima, Thurwingen, and Falconia but will be facing a stronger Empire. Romau has the option of joining The Holy League led by Angriver and fight with them against the Empire. If Archon Erion XII wins the battle of Romau and Archon Eros VII is the regent of the Empire then Romau will become a vassal of the Empire. National Focus '''Establish the Romau Air Force '''is the air tree. It is fairly typical with a choice between fighter or bomber research bonus. Notably the last focus '''Jet Technology Experiments gives a generous 75% research bonus for jet/rocket technology and Fighter Focus '''will give 50 early fighters. '''Establish a Romauan Army '''is the army tree. It gives standard research bonus with a choice between Grand Battleplan and Superior Firepower land doctrines. The Grand Battleplan path, based on the '''Legionaires, is mostly focused on bonuses to knightly units and infantry units, and in The Citizen Army path, conscription bonuses are given as the Romau army becomes more mainstream and organized. Politics Tree Chaos and Disorder '''is the political tree. It is locked until either the northern or southern states of the Griffonian Empire secede. '''The Battle for Romau '''will give an event determining who wins. Either the Romau Council manages to stay in power or either the communists, republicans, or the Archon take power. Communists and Post-Unification If the '''Communists '''take over, they will implement broad syndicalist reforms - worker's self management, the Romau Congress of Trade Unions, and anti-clerical policies will all be pursued. The communists are not without allies - they can ally with Anarchist Angriver and Communist Strawberry, although normally, they will face the threat of the Empire alone. Should they take Griffenheim, Ehrhardt's syndicalists will call for a Congress between him and Angriver anarchist Willie Scherler, who promises an end to Ehrhardt's urbanization and anti-clerical politics. Ehrhardt, on the other hand, stresses an end to the corrupt religious hierarchy and urban, orthodox syndicalism. Republicans and Post-Unification If the '''Republicans '''take over, many of their policies will be moderate versions of the communist ones. A democratic congress, Kemerskaian welfare, and a secular Romau will all be pursued as Archon Erion is driven out and the values of 978 are put in place. The Republicans, like the Communists, do have alliance choices - Bluhm in Angriver and the democrats in Katerin and Greifenmarschen will be loyal allies. Industrial Tree '''Industrial Modernisation is the industry tree. The Romau Tram System '''is the main path and develops the city of Romau itself. Notably, '''Romauan Steelworks adds 14 steel in Romau. The final focuses will change Romau's development level to that of a modern society, its science base to a developed science base, and fix Archonate Dominated Education '''depending on the political path while also giving a research slot. '''The Rima Railroad '''sub branch is only available if the states of RIma and Turwingen are owned by Romau. This short path focuses on adding resources to those states. The last focus '''Mass Resource Extraction '''gives +10% to resource gain efficiency and synthetic oil. The '''Falconia Roads sub-branch requires the state of Falconia to be owned by Romau. This short path focuses on developing Falconia. Notably Weinfelder will give 0.15 daily political power gain and 5% monthly population. Technology Politics National Spirits Leaders Staff and Designers Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. ru:Свободный Город Ромау Category:Countries